Training In Session
by iCumFawked
Summary: Yukio's been holding Night out on their intercourses for a little more than two weeks. Night's last string of self-control has been snapped from being alone, locked up in the Cram School's trainging room after Shura and Rin leave. Yukio's willing to face the consiquences though, because he's been freaking out from how long he hasn't had sex with his boyfriend too. Enjoy the smut


Gun fires roared through the training room.

Yukio Okumura–A sixteen year old male exorcist, training with a demon, Yoru Night. The two attacked the baseballs flying at them, Night with a wooden sword in his hands and Yukio with his guns out. Hollow bangs started behind the duo from Yukio's older brother, Rin and his weapon dweller teacher, Shura. Rin's training was almost done for the day and it was almost dark out.

"How long are ya both gonna play on that machine?"

The demon exorcist hollered over the loud shooting of the said machine and Yukio's gun fires.

"I dunno."

"Well, Rin and I are almost done, do you want me to take him home, Yukio."

Said boy nodded, reloading the gun in his right hand.

The banging of the swords had stopped after Yukio had responded. Rin yelled over the two, whom were still keeping track of the balls flying at them on expert.

"I'll cook dinner for you, if you come home late, it'll be in the fridge, all right?"

The brunette nodded again and heard the door click shut. Night reached over to turn the machine off. Once the switch had turned to off the demon walked over to the door and heard Rin and Shura still talking to each other and their footsteps fading until he couldn't hear them anymore. A sly smirk spread across the brunette's face as he locked the door and walked over to the other teenager.

Yukio noticed the smirk around Night's face as he eased towards him. The demon wrapped his arms around the thin waist and hummed in the human's ear.

"We're all alone now, Yukio~ so what do you wanna do?"

Said boy turned around to face the human-clad demon. He smiled and gave a small peck on his cheek. A tiny gasp escaped Night's lip when he felt soft lips place against his cheek. His boyfriend hadn't kissed him in about two weeks. It was almost summer, and not having the brunette touch him, was killing the exorcist. He smiled slightly, leaned down and kissed the other's pale cheek.

The taller male whined, "Yukio~ When are we gonna do it again?"

The glasses clad boy snorted, "You cannot last sixteen days?"

Night placed their foreheads together and pouted. He reached for the smaller hand and laced their fingers.

"Of course I can't! How you could with your body and personality?"

Yukio chuckled, "I think it's just because you're one-track minded, Night."

Said boy let go of his boyfriends hand and stepped back to see him completely.

"If I were, I would've fucked you any other time? But have I? No, I haven't!"

"Because you know I wouldn't allow it."

As if his last string of control was snapped by that sentence, Night grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and pushed him against the chained fence, having Yukio yelp from surprise. Night licked the spotty boy's clavicle up to his jawline. Feeling the boy shiver made Night smirk slightly, he leaned his head towards the ear, behind brunette locks, and whispered in it.

"I think we _both_ know who's stronger in this relationship, Yukio. Don't test me. I will strip you bare ass and fuck you against this fence."

* * *

Soft moans and mewls slipped from Yukio's mouth as Night slipped his tongue in his hot cavern that was his mouth.

Both of their exorcist coats were thrown on the ground by Night. When air was needed, they'd break the kiss and Night would trail kisses down his lover's neck, making him shiver and moan softly. The exorcist was pending or not if he should leave any marks on the brunette, his older brother, being as dense as he is, never noticed that the two were dating until he saw a red, rash-looking mark on Yukio's neck, a hickey that was almost faded. The half-breed finally found out that the two were dating when he had forced his brother to tell him what happened.

Night placed their heads back together and smiled at the deep red blush on his boyfriend's face. He made sure that image was in his mind forever. His hands traveled to the academy tie and he started to undo it. Yukio reached for the other's tie and started undoing it as well, fumbling a bit from flustering. Once both ties were undone, they were thrown onto ground, where their coats were. Night slammed his lips against Yukio's lips again as he started undoing shirt. First he untucked it from his black slacks, after he reached for the top button and started until he did the last button. The brunette grabbed the tone chest and started groping where his very well-toned six pack was, making the latter moan. Night just ate any noise that the Yukio would make, which he enjoyed because no one would hear him if there was anyone left in the building.

Night was desperate for air, but he couldn't seem to let go of Yukio. He hasn't had a taste of the brunette in a while and he needed so much of him at the moment! It was driving him insane! Yukio was also in need of air but his boyfriend wouldn't let go of him. He gripped his shoulders and nudged them, telling him he _needs_ air. Night understood and let go of him, placing a peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

The brunette shook his head and smiled at the demon, "It's fine…I understand your needs…"

A light blush appeared on the demon's face. He looked away from the smaller boy. Yukio reached up for his lover's face and cupped his cheeks. He turned so scarlet eyes locked with turquoise. Lips smashed against each other again and Yukio's shirt was finally ripped off from his upper body.

"Nn! So…rough…N...ight…ahn~"

The young boy moaned as the demon's tongue slipped into his mouth. Yukio wanted to see Night's chest as well. It's been a while for him too, he wanted to hold it off a bit longer, even if it was killing him, but Night had gotten to him again and things winded up like this. The teenager reached for the other's shirt and gripped the buttons, undoing them while still tonguing his boyfriend. Once the last button was undone, the taller brunette shrugged it off of his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the small of Yukio's back. Their hips pressed together, feeling each other's lengths. They both let go of each other, Yukio gasping and Night moaning softly.

"Night…"

Said boy smiled at the small moan. He grabbed the belt buckle on the boy's pants and started to undo it. Once it was undone, Night didn't bother unzipping the boy's pants. He ripped them down until they pooled around his ankles. The latter gasped at the rough tugging at his hips. He knew Night was aggressive sometimes, depending on how much he wanted to have sex with him. Yukio seriously made him wait too long. He saw the hunger in Night's rose colored eyes, making him looked like a sexual beast. Night grabbed his wrists and threw him on the bench that was against the fence. Yukio yelped from the chains scrapping at his skin. Guilt washed over the half-naked boy. He immediately bent down to the other teen's level and kissed him gently, not trying to bruise his lips again.

"I'm sorry."

Yukio heard the tone in Night's voice. He smiled and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the pale neck. He placed their heads together and smiled again.

"It's okay…I know I've been holding you out for a while…"

Night nodded and kissed his forehead, taking off his glasses. He bent down, taking off Yukio's shoes, socks and pants. The demon went to the black cotton fabrics of the brunette's boxers. Yukio gasped and bucked his hips, feeling the other exorcist kiss his boxers, where his length was. Pale hands gripped the cold, metal chains the more kissing, sucking, and nibbling he felt at his boxers.

"Night! Stop teasing me!"

"Are you sure?"

The spotty brunette nodded slightly. He knew what was going to happen; Night was going to prepare him. Yukio thought since he has made his lover wait so much, he'd make him feel good as well. Three fingers pressed against the pale lips.

"Suck on them."

The young exorcist nodded, grabbing his hand and licked on them first. He shoved the hand into his mouth and sucked, twirling his tongue around all of the bones in his mouth. Once he was finished, he let go of Night's wrist and took off his boxers. Yukio leaned down the male's heated crotched, undid the belt, zipper and button, then pulled them down until the pooled at his knees. He got to the boxers and nibbled at the arousal, teasingly, watching his partner's face twist from pleasure and lust. A sly smirk spread across Satan's child's face. He grabbed the hem of the teen's boxers and pulled them down to where his pants were. Yukio slicked his tongue over the base of Night's member to the tip and back down. He let go and looked up at the demon, holding the base.

"I'll suck while you prepare me, don't forget again…okay?"

The exorcist snorted, "Stop bringing it up, if you weren't so damn good at it, I wouldn't have got lost."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Yukio dove down and deep throated as much of Night's length as he could. He knew he couldn't fit the entire thing in his mouth for it being too big for him. The brunette pumped the rest of Night's cock and sucked on what he would fit. Drool drizzled down to the base, where his hand was, coating his hand with saliva. Night reached for Yukio's rear, trying his hardest not to lose himself again in the pleasure. He rolled his finger around the puckered hole and slipped his index finger in slowly. Yukio moaned, making the arousal vibrate slightly. He reached his hand lower and grabbed Night's balls. He started massaging them slowly until he felt another finger enter his entrance, scissoring his muscles. He moaned again and gripped Night's balls tighter slightly, rolling his hand around and sucked more on his member.

"Nn…Yukio…"

Night finally slipped in his third digit in, making Yukio let go of his length, moaning loudly. The shorter teenager put his mouth on the head, rolling his tongue over it, occasionally licking the slit teasingly. While the latter had his fun teasing, the other brunette was losing himself from the pleasure, feeling Yukio's tongue almost slide into his slit was driving him insane! If it weren't for his self-control, he would've rammed his dick in Yukio's hot mouth and come inside. Night slammed his fingers inside of the brunette's tight space when he felt his balls being massaged more. Satan's son let go of his lover's arousal, screaming as his vision dotted white.

"Ah! Night!"

Said boy smiled and pressed against it again, "There?"

"_Fuck_! Yes _there_!"

Night slipped his fingers out of the tight heat, making Yukio groan from frustration. Night placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips before pinning against the fence. The latter didn't feel the metal chains dig into his skin. What he had felt however, was Night pushing himself in all the way in one swift movement. Yukio screamed and clawed at the scarred back where Night's wings used to be. Salty tears ran down the red stained cheeks. Night licked at them fondly and leaned into his ear to whisper.

"Tell me when I can move, all right? I'm sorry for it being sudden."

The brunette shook his head and smiled at the demon, "It's okay…"

The two stayed like that for a good four minutes until Yukio wiggled his hips, telling Night that he could move now. The exorcist moved his member out, with only the head in the younger boy, only to push back in slowly. The more Night moved, the faster he became, and soon enough, Yukio's pain turned into complete pleasure. Beautiful moans escaped the spotty brunette's mouth, bringing music to Night's ears. The demon had hit his sweet spot, making Yukio scream.

"Ah! Night!"

Said boy angled himself to slam against the other's prostate again. Yukio's screams got more and more louder the more Night kept pressing against it.

"Ah! Night! I-I'm coming!"

Semen squirted out of the latter's member, letting him scream as he felt another push against his prostate. Night and let his essence spill in his lover's tight space. He slipped his length out of Yukio. Said boy groaned from the loss of the heat. Before he could speak, He felt himself being detached from the chained fence and being pushed onto the wooden bench. His ass hung in the air, pouring out Night's seed. The brunette stuck two fingers in the already stretched hole, making his essence come out faster. Yukio's position was a great turn on to him. Red stained face, pale body, exposed only to him, sheen of sweat covering his body, damp brunette bangs, and his nails digging into the wood as he bit his lower lip.

"Ready for another round?"

Turquoise eyes shot alive. Yukio now _seriously_ regretted making Night wait too long. It was going be one of _those_ nights! Night was going to seriously fuck him senseless in this training room. The brunette nodded slightly, even though he was going to be in pain next day, he really needed his boyfriend _now_. He's been keeping them both out for too long and already was Yukio getting hard again.

"I'll bring you home, I promise. If you pass out I'll tell Rin that we were training a lot and you passed out after taking a break, all right?"

Once again, the brunette nodded, "All right…thank you, Night."

A soft peck at his cheeks made Yukio smile, "You're welcome. And…thank you too…"

"You're wel-_come_! Night! Oh _fuck_!"

Skin slapping against skin started again. Yukio's tongue stuck out when he moaned. Night grabbed a fistful of brunette locks and yanked his partner's head up, making the latter yelp. Lips smashed together sloppy. The defenseless uke moaned sweetly in Night's mouth the more his tongue rolled around along his. The demon let go of Yukio's hair and grabbed his hips tightly, probably bruising them, and rammed against his sweet spot again.

The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder, moans, occasionally screams, rang in the room, and the smell of sex rose around the room.

Both boys were now on a thread of losing themselves in their own bliss of their climaxes. Night bit his lip and rammed himself against Yukio's prostate, hearing him scream really loud from his orgasm hitting and his seed spread across the bench. Night, again let his essence spread in the heat of his boyfriend's rectum. The smaller boy gripped the edge of the bench and let tears run down his face. When Night's heat had left, he felt complete pain. A thin hand reached at his shoulder, making him turn around. Night had picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The boy just smiled again, wrapping his arm around the pale neck. The brunette kissed his partner's cheek, seeing a pink blush spread across ivory cheeks.

"It's okay…I'll be fine."

Scarlet eyes locked with beryl. Night smiled and kissed the sweating forehead. He placed Yukio down on the bench again to grab the scattered clothes.

"Night…"

Said boy stood up straight once he had gotten all of their clothes, "Hm?"

The demon walked over to Yukio and put his shirt on him, buttoning it up so it'll be less trouble for him and looked at his eyes again.

"What is it?"

Night had slipped his pants on, having to unbutton them first from before.

"When you take me back to my dorm…"

The socks came on now; Night didn't worry about his shoes since he was going to be carrying him. He slipped them in his bag and put Yukio's exorcist coat on.

"What about it…?"

Scarlet stained Yukio's cheeks again as he looked away, "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Night was shocked to hear those words from his boyfriend. It would be their first time sleeping in the same bed together. Night would always have to drop Yukio off at his dorm where ever they're have sex at, or take him back to his room and leave if they'd have sex in the dormitory. The demon hated having to leave him all the time, though it was the brunette's idea so Rin wouldn't freak out. Rose pedaled eyes looked at turquoise again. Night smiled and nodded, picking up the other teenager.

"All right…"

* * *

The boys were back at the dorm.

Yukio was passed out in Night's arms. Rin ran downstairs and saw the duo in front of the main door. Night kicked off his shoes and smiled at the smaller boy.

"I wore him out in the training room."

Rin nodded and looked at how peaceful his brother was sleeping. He smiled and brushed his, still slightly sweaty, bangs.

"I don't have to worry about his food then."

Night shook his head and smiled again. He walked pass the small teenager and looked back once he had gotten to the steps.

"I'll be sleeping with him tonight, I won't do anything to him so it's not like we're kicking you outta the room tonight, all right?"

The navy haired boy grinned and nodded, "All right, I'll be up in a bit."

"All right."

Rin looked across the room and saw Night and Yukio, sleeping peacefully.

Yukio was sleeping peacefully in Night's arms. The older twin smiled at the two and would know that Yukio would have someone else in his life if he were to die anytime soon. Sapphire eyes grew wide as Rin shook his head from that thought. He had to stay alive for his brother; he was going to be there to protect him, no matter what!

Rin looked over at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. He groaned and got into bed, knowing that he would be in hell if he were to wake up late tomorrow. Kuro hopped on the half-breed's bed and lied down on Rin's pillow and fell asleep along with his master.

* * *

A/N:

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Yes, it's NightxYukio. (couple is starting to grow on me)

For those of you who DO NOT know is, look up The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident by Kazue Katō, Kay? It'll make much more sense with Night in here.

Anyways, it's 4 30 in the morning x.x

**Reviews?**

Thankies guys o3o


End file.
